


A Lesson in Patience

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Butt Plugs, D/s elements, Demon tablets, Distractions, Dom!Kevin, Kevin is a distracted prophet, Lessons, M/M, Sam IS the distraction, Season....8? AU, Sub!Sam, bad sam, patience - Freeform, top!kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Kevin is trying to translate the Word of God, and Sam is being distracting. Good thing that Kevin can dole out a lesson in patience.
Relationships: Kevin Tran/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	A Lesson in Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeviSqueaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/gifts).



> HUZZAH ANOTHER KINK BINGO SQUARE
> 
> Square: Sevin.
> 
> Much love to @levisqueaks!! He was the one who prompted this and so I am gifting it to him since he also sponsored me!! THANK YOU LEVI!!

Kevin Tran, former Advanced Placement student and the current prophet of God, was about ready to absolutely kill Sam Winchester. 

Sam needed information from the demon tablet, and so, Kevin was locked into the… headspace? Was that the right word? While he attempted to decipher the Word of God. And Sam was distracting Kevin from doing that very thing. 

The older man was… well, he was being impatient. It wasn’t anything that he was saying; in fact, Sam was quiet for the most part. It was what he was doing. Shifting in his seat. Clearing his throat. Twirling a pen through his fingers (and dropping it a lot). Thumb through books loudly. Doodling… well,  _ something  _ on a pad of paper nearby. 

Reading the Word of God was hard enough without his… whatever they were acting like if he didn’t get the information  _ now _ , his hair would fall out. 

Kevin probably let this idiotic behavior go on for far too long, in all honesty. He was trying to concentrate, but Sam made that virtually  _ impossible _ .

Finally, Kevin had had enough. He needed to take matters into his own hands. 

He looked at his watch. Two hours of this. He needed to take a break, anyways. He took a couple of Aleve and chased them down with a cold cup of coffee. He quietly stood up and stretched. Sam dropped his pen again and leaned down to pick it up. 

That gave Kevin the  _ perfect  _ opportunity to sneak up on Sam. 

Sam sat up, then stood upon noticing that Kevin was absent from his seat. “Kev?” he called. 

Kevin moved quickly, using the element of surprise to his advantage. He grabbed the back of Sam’s neck ( _ Christ, why did he have to be so damn tall?! _ ) and pushed him down onto the table. He then grabbed Sam’s flailing hands and pinned them behind his back. 

“Kev, what the fuck?” Sam asked in a confused voice. 

“Do you have  _ any idea, _ ” Kevin said softly, “how much your fidgeting and squirming is  _ distracting me? _ It’s like dealing with a little kid who’s waiting for time out to be over, except it’s a grown man fidgeting around while another one is trying to decipher the damn Word of God.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sam mumbled. 

“Mhm, I bet you are,” Kevin said. “But that’s not gonna cure your little problem. You’re being too impatient. It’s like I’ve edged you over and over again and you’re just  _ begging  _ me wordlessly for release.” He leaned down and whispered in Sam’s ear. “This takes  _ time,  _ Sam. You know this, big boy.” He moved Sam’s hair aside and kissed his cheek. “So now we’re going to have a quick lesson in patience, hmm? A break for me, a lesson for you. Maybe after I fuck you, you’ll understand” 

Sam groaned and Kevin smirked. “And I bet you’re all nice and ready for me, aren’t you?” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah,” he admitted.

“Good,” Kevin said, “although later, I should finger you open until you’re speechless. Another lesson for later, just to make this one sink in. I mean, I thought that you were a virtuous man, big boy. A lack of patience truly defeats that notion, huh?”

Sam didn’t have an answer for that beyond a moan. 

“That’s what I thought,” Kevin hummed. “Leave your hands where I’ve left them, okay?” 

“Yes, Kevin,” Sam replied. 

“Good,” Kevin praised, standing upright. He slowly removed his hands from where he had pinned Sam’s hands. A pleased smile crossed his lips as he noticed that Sam didn’t bother to move them after the order. He then set to work unbuckling the taller man’s belt. He undid the jeans as well and shoved them with the boxers down to about the middle of Sam’s thighs. 

Sam hissed as the cold air hit his most sensitive areas, but that wasn’t what had Kevin chuckling. 

“No wonder you’re squirming,” he teased, tapping the base of the plug that was nestled in Sam’s rear. Sam moaned. “Don’t worry, Sam, you’re in good hands.” For good measure- okay, really, he just wanted to do it- he smacked Sam’s ass, right over the plug. 

Sam  _ yelped _ , and Kevin smirked. “We'll explore  _ that  _ later,” he said. “For right now, I’m just going to fuck you. And by the time we’re done, you’ll have learned how to be patient, hmm?” 

He could tell that Sam was smiling when he replied. “Yeah.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be a lesson that’ll be repeated,” Kevin smirked as he unbuckled his own belt. “Not that I think you’ll mind that at all.” 

“Are you actually going to fuck me, or just talk?” Sam groaned. 

Kevin laughed darkly. “If we had more time, and you were in  _ my  _ bed,” he growled softly, watching the shiver go up Sam’s spine, “I would punish you for your insolence that is now combined with your impatience.” He opened his jeans, glad that today, of all days, he went commando. He leaned over Sam. “Only good, patient boys who wait very nicely get to cum in the future,” he whispered huskily. 

Sam gave a soft whimper and shuddered. 

“Today is different, I need to not be distracted,” Kevin continued, “so you’ll get to cum right away. Think of this as a light punishment. A…” he rocked his hips into Sam’s as he thought about his word choice. “A reprimand, so to speak.” 

Before Sam got the chance to mouth off and be a fucking brat again (and that will forever turn Kevin on), Kevin straightened and began to pull the plug out of Sam’s ass.

Sam whimpered and whined, squirming a little but never moving his hands, even after Kevin pulled the fairly large plug from his ass and set it aside. 

“Don’t worry, big boy,” Kevin said, lining his cock up with Sam’s hole. “I’ve got you.” He watched as his cock was slowly swallowed by Sam’s body, groaning. 

Sam moaned and shuddered, his back arching up but his hands never moved. Sam  _ knew  _ what happened when he disobeyed a direct order from Kevin. 

Kevin took his sweet, sweet time bottoming out in Sam, and took an even longer time just standing there, feeling Sam clench around him. This  _ was  _ a quick lesson in patience after all. 

Sam whimpered and moaned and begged, his fingers twitching as he resisted the urge to push back and just ride Kevin, and Kevin enjoyed watching Sam struggle to just  _ take  _ and  _ be good.  _ He took pity after a time and just began to fuck Sam like Crowley had possessed him. 

Sam cried out as Kevin kept a firm hold of his hips and just fucked him. The library was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Kevin’s grunts, and Sam’s long whines as he was made to just  _ take  _ what Kevin was giving him.

The pent up anticipation was getting to Kevin, and he felt his balls drawing up tight and watched as Sam’s skin flushed and his mouth fell open, a tell tale sign that the hunter was about ready to cum. “Are you gonna cum for me, big boy?” the prophet purred darkly. “Make a mess for you to clean up?” 

“Yes, Kev, please, please,” Sam begged almost brokenly. 

Smirking triumphantly, Kevin folded himself over Sam’s back, his hips still going at a rapid pace. “Then cum, big boy. Make a big mess for me.” 

Sam lasted all but three thrusts more before he came, crying out and rutting back against Kevin. 

Kevin kept going for a little bit, fucking Sam through his orgasm before he, too, came with a deep groan. 

The two relaxed a little bit, Kevin petting Sam’s hair and murmuring soft praises into his ear about how well he took his lesson. Then, as suddenly as his personality had flipped to his darker, toppier side, he was back to his normal self. “That was fun,” he said. “I  _ do  _ hope you clean up the mess, though.” He pulled out and replaced his cock with the plug before Sam could really say anything and smirked as the taller man stood up and turned to look down at him, his gaze wide and a bit awed. Kevin smirked as he zipped up his jeans and returned to the demon tablet and the Word of God, hoping that the cleaning and the near boneless fucking that he had given would make Sam be patiently waiting for the thing to get translated. 

If not… a longer break and lesson would  _ definitely  _ be needed.

He looked over one last time to see Sam dutifully cleaning up his mess, being quiet. Kevin smiled to himself and went back to his headache inducing task. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
